feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Zs'Skayr (Ben 10)
Summary Zs'Skayr (pronounced "Zuh Scare"), also known as Ghostfreak, was the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He was originally stuck in the form of Ghostfreak, but over time, he managed to gain control over it and escape the Omnitrix, becoming one of Ben Tennyson's most dangerous enemies. |-|Original Series= Feats Speed *Reacted to a beam of light (13:32) *Dodged a beam of light (13:42) Powers & Abilities Biological Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. Body Control *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of Ghostfreak's abilities. Empowerment *Grows stronger in the darkness (16:19) Energy Projection *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. *Projected a beam of energy from his abdomen (16:40) Flight *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of Original Series Ghostfreak's abilities. *Freely levitated in the air (07:54) Intangibility *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of Original Series Ghostfreak's abilities. *Phased through the floor (02:26) Invisibility *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of Original Series Ghostfreak's abilities. *Became invisible to hide from Ben's sight (13:44) Mind Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. Possession *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. *Was going to take over Ben's body (08:45) Regeneration *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. Shapeshifting *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of Original Series Ghostfreak's abilities. *Changed the structure of his body when escaping Ben (09:31) Space Survivability *Can survive in space (16:18) Telekinesis *Should have the abilities of his AF and OV form. Scaling Frankenstrike (Original Series) *Blocked an attack from Frankenstrike (15:57) *Withstood a jolt of electricity from Frankenstrike (15:58) *Sent Frankenstrike flying into a wall (16:26) *Clashed Equally with Frankenstrike (16:40) *Dodged an electrical attack from Frankenstrike (17:56) The Mummy (Base) *Blasted the Mummy with an energy blast (19:01) Viktor (Original Series) *Slammed Viktor into a wall (04:25) *Slammed Viktor into the floor (04:29) *Threw Viktor into a few barrels (04:31) Anti-Scaling Frankenstrike (Original Series) *Frankenstrike blocked an attack from Zs'Skayr (15:54) *Frankenstrike dodged an energy beam from Zs'Skayr (17:55) *Frankenstrike dodged an enraged and full potential Zs'Skayr's energy beam (19:01) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *Zs'Skayr is vulnerable to sunlight (08:56) |-|AF and OV= Feats Powers & Abilities Biological Manipulation *Turned a Chimera Sui Generis into an Ectonurite (07:40) Body Control *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Empowerment *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Energy Projection *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. *Shot a beam of dark energy from his stomach (15:00) Flight *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Intangibility *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. *Phased his hand through Vilgax's stomach (19:45) Invisibility *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Mind Manipulation *Every Chimera Sui Generis that was turned into an Ectonurite became a slave to Zs'Skayr's hive mind (07:46) Possession *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. *As he is an Ectonurite, he should have all of UA and OV Ghostfreak's abilities. Regeneration *Regenerated two small holes on his body (18:03) Shapeshifting *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Space Survivability *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Telekinesis *Dropped a piece of the ceiling using telekinesis (17:21) *Dropped a pillar on Vilgax (18:25) *Stopped a pillar from falling onto him (18:39) Scaling Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Blasted Kevin with a beam of energy (16:16) *Blasted Kevin into a wall (17:32) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood Vilgax's Ruby Ray of Ulo (16:53) *Dodged several attacks from Vilgax (18:21) *Withstood a punch from Vilgax (18:24) *Dodged an attack from Vilgax (18:32) *Cut Vilgax's back (18:33) *Withstood a backhand from Vilgax (18:35) *Withstood Vilgax's energy beam (18:46) *Moved his head out of the way of Vilgax's attack (18:50) *Withstood Vilgax's eye beams (18:53) *Grabbed Vilgax with his tail and threw him across a room (18:56) *His Ectonurite servants were able to restrain Vilgax (19:26) *Withstood another eye beam from Vilgax (19:50) Anti-Scaling Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Vilgax blocked a beam of energy from Zs'Skayr with the Shield of Ziegel (15:00) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *Zs'Skayr is vulnerable to sunlight (08:56) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters